


Stopover

by thankyouturtle



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's meant to be on holiday. Rose is meant to be in a different universe entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopover

It had been Ron who had insisted they come here, to Ginny's surprise; he'd told them that they were both looking old and tired and clearly needed a break. Hermione had put him up to it, probably, but it was still a side to her brother that Ginny wasn't used to seeing. He'd always been sort of protective and older-brother-ish, but she'd never thought of him as particularly conscientious. Just one more change to deal with since the war - or perhaps it was simply that Ron was growing up?

Usually, Ginny knew, the beach would have been covered in the rich wizarding families that came to the resort every summer; women sunning themselves gently on expensive beach towels, and men looking for the meaning of life in the bottom of their cocktails, while their kids played sea-quidditch out in the water. This summer, the place was deserted; the resort staff had been so pitifully happy to have guests that they offered them a stay for half-price. Harry, she noticed, was more than making up for it by giving everyone very generous tips. Knowing him, he was probably feeling guilty at the reduced rate he'd been given. Her boyfriend was currently stretched out on a reclining beach chair, ostensibly reading a book on herbology Neville had bought him for his birthday, but judging by the gentle snores coming from his direction he hadn't got very far.

Ginny was just debating joining him in dreamland when a blond girl apparated right on top of her. Only her years of defensive training kept Ginny from panicking. She grabbed her wand and was on her feet before the girl had even had a chance to move. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, her voice rough. The resort staff had said no one would be able to apparate into any of their grounds, and even though Ginny had long since learned that magic wasn't as simple as 'can' and 'can't', the stranger would still have to be a powerful witch to have just appeared like that.

"Oh God, I don't think I'm even in the right country this time, let alone the right universe." The witch seemed completely unperturbed by Ginny's words and her threatening gesture. "This can't be anyone's idea of England, not with this gorgeous sand." She sighed. "If there's one thing which is always going to be true, it's that our beaches are a bit crap! This must be Spain, yeah?" Her tone was friendly, but Ginny wasn't going to be caught off guard.

"Look, whoever you are, you've got exactly five seconds to go back to where you came from before I give you a full body-bind and send you on the fast track to Azkaban."

"I'm trying to get back to where I came from," the witch said, and now she did sound a little testy. "Universe hopping isn't exactly easy to do, you know, and the Doctor isn't exactly easy to find."

Ginny could never say exactly what it was that made her reconsider attacking the witch. Perhaps it was the muggle clothes she was wearing, and her empty hands; maybe it was her easy smile and friendly manner; but probably, if she was being honest with herself, it was the hint of longing in her voice when she said _the Doctor_. The way that the woman had breathed the words immediately made Ginny think of that long year she had spent hoping that Harry was still alive, and that when he came back he'd still love her.

Ginny didn't drop her wand - she was still far too cautious for that - but she did find herself saying, almost against her will, "Where are you trying to go, then? Only I've always been rather good at locational spells..."

***

"A universe where magic exists?" The Doctor - they hadn't come up with a better name for him yet - sounded skeptical. "That's not actually possible, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well maybe they were a supremely advanced humanoid race, then. But I've never seen any aliens who could transform a book into a beach umbrella before. And if it hadn't been for Ginny-"

"I know, I know, you wouldn't have found me. She must have been brilliant, magic or not."

Rose smiled. "She was brilliant," she agreed, and she thought of sparkling ocean, white sand, and a redheaded girl who knew what it was like to almost lose someone forever.


End file.
